Childhood Series - CNBlue
by Haru Minami
Summary: Kisah masa anak-anak CNBlue - Bagaimana jadinya jika mereka bermain petak umpet?


**Childhood Series**

**CNBlue Version (Petak Umpet Ala CNBlue)**

**Author : Haru Minami**

**Genre : Friendship & Humor**

**Cast : CNBlue Member**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer : FF ini murni buatan Haru ada kesamaan ide,maka itu adalah sebuah kebetulan semata**

**Warning : Typo(s),OOC…dll**

**Note : Jujur,author agak bingung dengan fakta faktanya CNBlue…jadi,terciptalah FF ini,sesuai fakta yang author baca (eh?)…tapi sifatnya doang loh.**

**Happy Reading ~!**

Di pagi yang cerah ini,terlihat 4 anak SD kelas 3 yang tengah bermain hompimpa untuk mengundi siapa yang jaga untuk permainan petak adalah Yonghwa,Jonghyun,Minhyuk & Jungshin

Yonghwa : "Yey!...Minhyuk jaga!"

Minhyuk : "Kok aku?"

Jonghyun : "Karena kamu kalah dari Jungshin,"

Minhyuk : "Tadi aku sengaja kalah dari Jungshin,karena dia yang paling muda!"

YongHyun : ._.

Jungshin : "Apa artinya…aku yang jaga?"

Minhyuk : "Yup,tentu saja."

Jungshin : "Eum~ sampai berapa?"

YongHyun : *tepok jidat*

Minhyuk : "Sampe 10."

Yonghwa : "Jangan cepat cepat ngitungnya."

Jonghyun : "Hitung yang keras."

Jungshin : "Ne…SATU!"

Yonghwa : *ngumpet di lemari kelas*

Jonghyun : *ngumpet di kolong meja*

Minhyuk : *ngumpet di WC*

Jungshin : "SEPULUHH!...SIAP ATAU TIDAK AKU DATANG!"

Lalu Jungshin pun mencari 3 temannya yang tengah dari kantin,perpustakaan sampai ia mendapat teriakan karena ia memasuki WC yeoja -_ pergi dan Minhyuk menghela nafas lega.

**Di dalam kelas...**

Krieeetttt...

YongHyun : (Dalam hati) "SEMOGA BUKAN JUNGSHIN,"

Jungshin : *buka pintu lemari*"YONGHWA!"

Yonghwa : "E-Eh?...Siapa?...Aku Yongmin,kembarannya Yonghwa~~Kamu siapa?"

Jungshin : "Yongmin?...Oh,aku kira Yonghwa…Aku Jungshin,kamu tau dimana Yonghwa?"

Yonghwa : "Disitu!" *nunjuk kolong meja tempat Jonghyun sembunyi.*

Jonghyun : (Dalam hati) "Awas kamu YONGHWA!"

Jungshin : "CILUUKBAAA!...Eh,Jonghyun kena!"

Jonghyun : "Eh?...Gak bisa!...Aku nggak denger kamu bilang sepuluh!.."

Jungshin : "Terus?"

Jonghyun : "Ulang lagi sana itungnya!..Inget,yang nyaring."

Jungshin : "Ne,,Arasso!"

Yonghwa : *tepok jidat*

Setelah itu,Jungshin pun keluar dari kelas dan mulai menghitung dengan suara yang lebih kebingungan keluar dari WC dan menghampiri Jungshin.

Minhyuk : "Kok kamu ngitung lagi?"

Jungshin : "Delapan!...Sembilan!"

Minhyuk : "HEY!...JAWAB AKU!"

Jungshin : "Sepuluh!...Yak!,Minhyuk kena!"

Minhyuk : ._.

Jungshin : "Sekarang kita ca-"

Minhyuk : "Chakkaman…Tadi kenapa kamu ngitung lagi?"

Jungshin : "Oh, sebenarnya aku ketemu Jonghyun…terus dia bilang nggak denger aku ngitung sampe sepuluh…Jadi dia nyuruh aku ngulang deh."

Minhyuk : ._.

Jungshin : "Oh ya,kamu kenal si Yongmin nggak?...Kembarannya si Yonghwa?"

Minhyuk : "Eh?...Seingatku Yonghwa nggak punya kembaran…"

Jungshin : "Ne,seingatku tadi aku menemukan Yongmin bersembunyi di dalam dia Yonghwa,,eh rupanya benar benar mirip loh!"

Minhyuk : ._.

Jungshin : "Ya udahhh,sekarang kita cari mereka!"

Tiba tiba datanglah songsaenim.

Songsaenim : "Annyeoong!"

**Sementara itu,di kelas**

Yonghwa : *keluar dari lemari* "Huahhh,,,panass.."

Jonghyun : "Jungshin kemana sih?..."

Yonghwa : "Hmm,mungkin kita bisa sedikit santai.."

KRIEETT..*bunyi suara pintu*

Songsaenim : "Annyeong Yonghwa,Jonghyun!"

YongHyun : "Annyeong,songsaenim…"

Songsaenim : "Kalian ikut eskul apa?"

Yonghwa : "Eskul?...Kami nggak ikut eskul."

Songsaenim : "Wahh…artinya kalian sama dengan Jungshin dan lupa hari ini hari libur kecuali untuk yang eskul?"

Jonghyun : "Ehh?...Chakkaman,kalau gitu Minhyuk sama Jungshin dimana?"

Yonghwa : *dalam hati* "Jangan bilang mereka sudah pulang,"

Songsaenim : "Oh, sudah pulang."

JDERRRR….

Jonghyun : "Eh ada kilat."

Yonghwa : "Itu mah petir."

Songsaenim : "Kalian nggak pulang?...Wah,betul juga,…mendung pulang dulu yah!"

KLEK *suara pintu ditutup*

YongHyun : "MINHYUUKKK….JUNGSHIIIINNNN!"

**Di tempat lain**

Minhyuk : "Hattssccchiiiii…"

Jungshin : "Gwenchanayo?..."

Minhyuk : "Ah,ne….Tapi firasatku buruk…"

Jungshin : "Jangan positive thinking!...Eh,aku duluan ya,hyung!"

Minhyuk : "Bye…"

**THE END**

**Curcol Haru/Author *skip jika mau***

**Hahhh,..jadi juga ni ya,sebenarnya Haru mau bikin FF romance…tapi nggak tau castnya siapa…Jadi tolong usulin castnya ya!...Castnya boleh siapa lupa pairingnya yah!...Boleh lebih dari 1 usulan kok!...**

**Example :**

**Cast : ….**

**Pairing : ….**

**Boleh pairing dengan bb/gb lain juga kok…Tapi OC juga boleh^^**

**Untuk mengusulkan boleh dari review,dan juga bisa lewat twitter Haru,, yaitu HaruMinami_ .Kalo perlu difollow!...Follback?...Just Mention!**

**Nanti pairing yang dipilih akan diumumkan lewat chapter selanjutnya!**

**Salam manis;Haru Minami**

**NB ; Ini sudah Haru edit lohh...mungkin berhubung Haru ada di Kalimantan,jadi gabisa memperbaiki typo yang ada...-_-**


End file.
